The MountainClan
by Wolffeather777
Summary: About three clans of cats living in the mountains.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge... A dark-gray tabby tom leaped onto the rock. "All cats old enough to catch thier own prey gather beneth Ice-rock for a meeting." Beside the rock, a silver tabby she-cat stood, her blue eyes gleaming, and her fur smoothed down.Her medicine-cat mentor, Spottedcloud, watched proudly. Once all of the cats were sitting below the rock, he began. "I, Stonestar, leader of the MountainClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, who has dedicated herself to the warrior code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Padding up to Silverpaw, he mewed, "Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your own life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be know as Silverleaf." "Silverleaf, Silverleaf!" Her new name rang out across the frosty clearing, as if they were welcoming a new warrior.


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances:

MountainClan:

Leader: Icestar: White tom, green eyes.

Deputy: Ripplestream: Light gray she-cat, green eyes. Apprentice: Stonepaw

Medicine cat: Bluepool: Blue-gray she-cat, amber eyes.

Warriors:

Eaglefeather: Light-brown tom, green eyes. Apprentice: Featherpaw.

Otterfoot: Dark-brown tom, amber eyes.

Mossfur: Calico she-cat, green eyes.

Rivertail: Dark grey tabby tom, green eyes. Apprentice: Rainpaw

Badgerstripe: Black and white tom, amber eyes.

Apprentices: Rainpaw: Beautiful silver gray she-cat, blue eyes.

Stonepaw: Black tom, green eyes.

Featherpaw: Gray tabby she-cat, green eyes. Daughter of Ripplrstream

Queens: Whitefur: Small white she-cat, amber eyes.

Elders: Rocktail: Black tom, amber eyes.

StreamClan:

Leader: Riverstar: Long-furred grey tom, green eyes.

Deputy: Lionheart: Golden tabby tom, amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Leafheart: Light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Warriors:

Stormheart: Firce dark-grey tabby tom, amber eyes.

Owlflight: Gray tom, with darker flecks, amber eyes.

Frostwhisker: Pure white she-cat, amber eyes.

Ravenwing: Black tom, green eyes.

Blackclaw: Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Apprentices: Berrypaw: Light brown she-cat, amber eyes.

Windpaw: Light gray tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Birchpaw: Handsome light gray tom, green eyes.

Queens: None

Elders: Voletail: Blue-gray she-cat, amber eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The breeze rusled through the trees. It was new-leaf. There was plenty of prey about, and Rainpaw had caught a vole and a sparrow. Rivertail was leading the hunting partrol. They returned to camp.

That night... A full moon hung over-head. Rainpaw paws tingled in excitement. Soon, they reached Two Oaks.

Rainpaw pushed through the bracken. RiverClan was already there.

Moonlight turned Riverstar's fur silver, as the grey tom leaped onto the rock.

"Come on, stop staring!" Featherpaw mew broke through her thoughts. She followed Featherpaw to a group of apprentice sharing tounges under a hazel bush. "Hello." A light-brown she-cat stood up as they approched.

"I'm Berrypaw", and these, she said, nodding to anothor she-cat and a tom, are Windpaw and Birchpaw." "Hello", said Birchpaw. Rainpaw was about to reply, when she heard a voice calling her name. It was Rivertail. "Well, I've got to go." Then, she turned, and bounded to the other side of the clearing, where Rivertail was talking to a dark-ginger tom.

**Birchpaw's P.O.V. **Rainpaw was the most beatiful she-cat in all the Clans. Her light-grey fur silver in the moonlight, her sky-blue eyes.

He sighed. Windpaw came over. "Is anything wrong?" He did'nt reply. Then, a yowl sounded across the clearing. The Gathering was about to began.


	4. Chapter 3

Moonlight filtered through the bramble den, where Rainpaw could'nt sleep. She got up, careful not to wake Stonepaw,nd Featherpaw, and padded out of den.

A familar black-and-white shape moving quietly toward the bramble tunnel caught her eye. "Badgerstripe." She decided to follow him. He had been acting strange all day. Keeping to the shadows, she arrived at the tunnel.

There, she saw a small hole just big enough for a adult cat to fit through. Carefully, she squeezed through,

brambles pricking her pelt. Avoiding the sentries, she followed his scent.

000000000000000 His scent led to a small clearing between the MountainClan and StreamClan borders.She hid under a hazel bush, and waited. Then, a dark brown shape came out of the shadows. "Welcome, Blackclaw."

"Same to you, Badgerstripe.

"_ So, they know each-other! How long had they been meeting?_, she thought. "When should we attack?" "Soon." Badgerstripe's tail twitched. _They might attack MountainClan! I must warn Icestar_. She tried to back out of the bush silantly, but a twig snapped."Who's there?', Blackclaw hissed. Suddenly, he saw her. "After her!", Badgersripe yowled. Rainpaw ran, but Blackclaw's musclar body was faster. Tired, she began to slow down. _No, keep going! _She forced her legs to go faster. Suddenly, Blackclaw pounced...


	5. Chapter 4

The last thing Rainpaw felt was Blackclaw's claw raking her back, then darkness."Don't kill her, leave her by the enterance." Blackclaw's ear twitched. Then, Blackclaw slipped back into trees. Badgerstripe scented cats. Dawn partrol. He stayed a bit behind, and returned to camp.000000000 Pain. Rainpaw heard voices. She opened her eyes. She was in the medicine cat den. Memories came rushing back. Badgerstripe, hiding, the attack, her running. _"Icestar,I must warn Icestar!"_She tried to move, but dizzness washed over her. She lay back down, and let sleep take her.00000000She was surrounded by starry cats. One, a light gray-and- white tom approched. "Welcome, I'm Cloudstar,"he rasped Suddenly, he stood still, his amber eyes glowing. His voice smoothed over as if by a younger tounge. "Rain and Birch will band together to fight Badger." "What does that mean! "That I have to fight a badger?" But Cloudstar was aready gone. "Wake-up!" Rainpaw snapped her blue eyes open. Smokekit, her younger brother, was looking at her. "Come on, let's play!" Just then, Bluepool appeared,carring some budrock-root. She put it in a crack in the wall, and turned to Smokekit. "Smokekit!,what did I say about disturbing your sister?" "Sorry." The black kit looked creast-fallen.Bluepool took pity and said "If you want to help her get better so that she can play,go and collect some cobwebs." "Okay!", he squeaked, and hurried out of den.


	6. Author's Note:Please read

Author's Note: These 2 or 3 chapters are before chapter 4.

Wolffeather


	7. Chapter 5

Prolouge...Inside a medicne cat den, a silver tabby she-cat lay still. Only the rise and fall of her chest suggested she was alive. A blue-gray she-cat stood over her. The brambles parted, and a light-brown tabby tom padded in. "How is she, Bluepool?" The medicine-cat faced the tom. "Better, Eaglefeather." "Here." Eaglefeather droped a vole at her paws. Eagerly, she ate all. Swiping her tounge over her jaws, she turned to speak to him. But, the light-brown tabby warrior was gne. She checked on the silver she-cat once more, and lay down to sleep.

Chapter 2: A full moon shone over-head, only being covered by some wispy clouds. Stonepaw pushed through the bramble barrier surrounding the clearing. A large gray rock sat in the middle. He heard a yowl calling his name. "Stonepaw!" It was his mentor, Mossfur. She waved her tail for him to follow. He followed her to where a dark-brown tabby tom stood. "Greetings, I'm Blackclaw." After the Gathering, Stonepaw went back to camp.

The next morning: While plucking tickes off the elders with some moss, Stonepaw listened to them talking. "Did you hear about Rainpaw?' "Yes." Upon hearing his Clanmate's name, he pricked up his ears. "They say she was attacked by another cat." "Really, a rouge or a Clancat?' "Clancat." What was the cat's name?' "Blackclaw." Stonepaw's blood froze. He remembered the tom muscler body, and his firce amber eyes. He shivered. "Ow!" Litletail's mew interupedted his thoughts. "Sorry,"he mewed. He checked the others, then left. He went over to the fresh-kill pile. Once he was done eating his mouse, her decided to vist Rainpaw in the medicine cat den. He padded across the clearing. "Stonepaw!" He looked up. It was Featherpaw. "Eaglefeather and I are going hunting"." Do you want to join us?" "Sure, let me ask Mossfur." He found the tortiseshell warrior laying below Ice-Rock, sharing tounges with Grayfoot. "May I go hunting with Featherpaw and Eaglefeather?' "Yes." Mossfur flicked her dappled tail, and continuted."Good luck!" "Thanks!" Then, he bounded over to the bramble tunnel, where Featherpaw and Eaglefeather were waiting. "Come,on, let's go!" Featherpaw yowled, and dashed off into the trees. He looked at Eaglefeather, but he was gone, having dashed after his apprentice. Leting out a yowl like Featherpaw, he followed.


	8. Chapter 6

Rainpaw lay beside Ice-rock.The new-leaf sun warmed her fur. Suddely, a shadow fell over her. It was Stonepaw. "May I join you?" "Sure." Stonepaw lay down next to her, and gently licked her ear. She relaxed. Stonepaw's tounge covered her body in rythmice stroaks. She closed her eyes, and sleep came.000000000000000

Rainpaw jerked awke from a sleep she did'nt mean to have. Stonepaw's warm body was gone. She streached, and yawned. "There you are!", a voice mewed. She whirled around, and saw her best friend, Mossfur, who had been a warrior for half a moon.(A week.) "I did not want to wake you,then, she added, her tail curling up in amusement,"You make cute couple!" Rainpaw felt embaarested from nose totail-tip. She turned away, but glancled back, only to see a amused spakle in the tortiseshell's green eyes.


	9. Chapter 7

It was sun-high. Beside Ice-rock, three apprentices stood. Icestar leaped onto the rock. "All cats old enough to catch thier own prey gather beneth Ice-rock for a meeting!" Icestar yowl sounded across the clearing. Once all the cats were assembled, he began. "I, Icestar, leader of the MountainClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices." "They have dedicated themselves to the warrior code, and I commend them to you as warriors in thier turn." Padding up to Rainpaw, he mewed." Rainpaw,do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?' 'I do." "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give your your warrior."

"From this day foward, you now been know as Rainsong." He did the same to Stonepaw and Featherpaw.

"Stoneclaw, Rainsong, Featherheart!" Thier new names rang out across the clearing.


	10. Chapter 8

Stoneclaw paused, and scented the . He dropped down into a crouch, and crept forward. He lunged for the vole, and caught it. "Good catch," Featherheart purred, a field mouse hanging from her jaws. Ripplestream suddenly hissed. "What?" The light grey deputy sniffed the ground. They were near the RiverClan border. "Badgerstripe." Stoneclaw snifed the air, and nodded."What's he doing over there?" Featherheart gestured with a flick of her white-tipped tail. "I don't know, but it's not good." Suddenly, the bracken near them quivred, and the musclar black and white tom stepped out."What were you doing there?" Ripplestream demanded. The warrior didn't answer, and kept his amber gaze trained on the light-grey she-cat. Before he could speak, The bushes wavred,and Stormheart, Owlflight, and Frostwhisker came into view. "Tratior," Ripplestream growled. Before she could move, Badgerstripe attacked her. Featherheart snarled, and sprang at Owlflight."Stop!" a voice called out. All the cats turned around. It was Icestar, Eaglefeather and Otterfoot at his heels. "What are you doing? Fighting like foolish kits!" Stoneclaw's ears lowred in shame. He retracted his claws, and looked at the white tom. "It was he," Ripplestream glared at Badgerstripe,"who started it." The white leader lowered his blue gaze, and looked directly into the large warroir's amber eyes."It turns out, that he has been taking regular trips into StreamClan territory," Featherheart piped up. She fell silent, looking at her paws."Come, Badgerstripe. I'll see you in my den." His voice was icy. The leader turned, walked away others followed him, and Stoneclaw glanced back, but the StreamClan cats were gone.

Rainsong flicked her ears. She could hear angry yowls coming from within Icestar's sighed, and went to get something from the fresh-kill was lieing outside the elders den, selected a mouse, and settled in beside Rivertail to eat. Whitefur was inside the nursery. Rainsong decied to vist her. She licked her lips, and padded toward the nursery. She breathed in the scents of milk, and borage. Two kits lay suckling against the snow-white queen's belly. One was ginger tabby she-kit, and the other was smokey grey lifted her head. "Have you choosen name yet?"Rainsong asked, gazing down at the two kits. "No." Whitefur lay her head back down again. Deciding to leave the queen in peace, Rainsong walked out of the den.

Two cats slinked from the shadows. "Well?" "It was close. I was almost caught."Badgerstripe shifted from foot to foot. Moonlight reflected off dark-brown tom's firey eyes. "Be more careful next time," he hissed. "I will." The brown StreamClan cat's voice took on a more relaxed tone."We do we attack?" "Tonight." Baderstripe's eyes glittered. "I'll be ready." "So will I." Blackclaw dipped his head, and both cats dispersed into night.


End file.
